<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aim and Shoot by softyjseo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425685">Aim and Shoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo'>softyjseo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, WayV - Freeform, fluff?? sort of??, last of us au, mature because there's mentions of blood and shooting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten heard nothing but the leaves rustling in the wind, the cold air cutting through the broken glass windows. The first snowfall hadn’t stuck to the ground, like Ten had hoped it wouldn’t, but the small, abandoned coffee shop was getting too cold for him to stay, for him to camp out.</p>
<p>After being separated from his group, Ten doesn't lose hope to find them again. He stumbles upon an abandoned hotel and hopes to survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aim and Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heya</p>
<p>why does wayv not have their own fic tag. just a question. </p>
<p>this fic came about bcs Carly gave me a sentence --guess which one-- and I ran with it. </p>
<p>you guys have my last of us part 2 addicted brain to thank for this. god that game was good. don't get me STARTED about the ending, though. I won't give any spoilers bcs im not an asshole, but jesus christ. </p>
<p>anyway, this isn't edited and honestly not one of my best works--imo-- but i hope you'll still enjoy this niche little fic.</p>
<p>have an amazing day </p>
<p>x d</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten heard nothing but the leaves rustling in the wind, the cold air cutting through the broken glass windows. The first snowfall hadn’t stuck to the ground, like Ten had hoped it wouldn’t, but the small, abandoned coffee shop was getting too cold for him to stay, for him to camp out.</p>
<p>And yet, he hadn’t left. Not when a horde passed through the small village and he had had to hide in the utility closet in the back until all the moans and screaming from the Runners and Clickers had gone by. All Ten had been able to think about then was whether Rusher, his horse, was hidden well enough among the trees. </p>
<p>Not when a storm had sent debris flying through the windows, effectively making the coffee shop less safe than when Ten had first found it. Ten wasn’t entirely sure how many days it had been since he got here, but he guessed it couldn’t be more than a week. </p>
<p>The village had been calm and Ten had checked out all the buildings and houses, finding supplies and looting whatever hadn’t been taken yet. The town seemed abandoned enough and Ten was sure no human had seen these parts for quite a long time, but Ten could never be sure enough. </p>
<p>Ten sighed, taking a look at the map in front of him. He had found it a couple towns over in an abandoned travelling agency, something Ten was immensely grateful for. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” He whispered, shivering. It was getting too cold to stay in such an open area, and Ten knew that he would have to leave soon. Ten really didn’t want to. This was the only place Kun would go to to find him, and ever since they got separated this town was all Ten could think about. </p>
<p>And yet, Kun hadn’t found him. Hadn’t shown up riding Tyler, hadn’t guided Ten to where they had initially planned to go to. </p>
<p>Kun had told Ten about a town that was completely secured, had started building a community within walls that wasn’t driven by a group of rebels or the government. It was their end goal, a place Ten knew they could grow old despite everything going on. </p>
<p>And yet, here he was--alone, with no idea where Kun was. Whether he was even alive or not. Perhaps he had gotten bitten, was suffering the consequences and losing his mind. Ten grimaced. He hoped that wasn’t the case. </p>
<p>Ten sighed once more, folding the map back into a tiny square so he could fit it in his back pocket. He took his backpack, checked his gun holster and reached for his shotgun. He wrapped his fingers around the long barrel, steadying himself just the slightest. Rusher looked up from his patch of grass just outside of the walls, eyeing Ten. </p>
<p>Ten hopped through the window, barely missing the pieces of glass that were still stuck in the frame. Rusher let out a loud breath through his nose and Ten chuckled, petting the horse’s nose. </p>
<p>“We’re getting out of here Rusher, don’t worry.” He whispered, placing a kiss against the animal’s hair. Ten looked up at the sky and he frowned, dark clouds forming in the far distance. A big storm would probably come down soon, and he needed to find proper shelter. </p>
<p>Ten hoisted himself up on the saddle and felt Rusher move. He cast one last glance to the coffee shop before urging Rusher to gallop, the town speeding past him as he rushed by. Broken down cars with splattered windows and dented sides. Ten tried to block out the corpses he rode by, some infected and growing spores while others were bare skeletons. He hated the sight of it all, the fact that this was happening to what once had probably been a beautiful town filled with life saddening Ten to his very soul. </p>
<p>He kept riding, though, steering Rusher out of the village and onto the semi-highway that served as a road toward the town. Ten knew he needed to continue heading up north, knew that the town Kun had told him about was in Oregon. </p>
<p>Rusher’s hooves on the asphalt echoed through the trees and in the air, filling the silence that otherwise surrounded Ten. He didn’t look at the woods that sided him, instead focused on the road ahead. He could easily grab his hand-held, but if a horde showed up he wouldn’t have enough ammunition to kill them all. </p>
<p>His arrows were running low, too, so Ten hoped for the best. A couple stragglers he could handle, sure, so he didn’t allow his confidence to stray fully. </p>
<p>Ten looked back, the sky darkening even further, and Ten winced. He dug his ankle into Rusher’s behind softly, egging the horse to gallop faster. Ten had wasted a lot of daylight by staying huddled up in the coffee shop for too long and he was growing tired. He needed to find a place that he could secure for the night, so he could at least sleep for a couple hours before heading further tomorrow. </p>
<p>He didn’t allow himself to dwell on Kun, and wherever he might be now. He hated himself for allowing him to go with Lucas and Sicheng on a hunt for food while Hendery, Yangyang, Dejun and him stayed at the camp. </p>
<p>Ten felt his eyes well up at the thought of his friends, people he had grown close to on their journey to find peace in Oregon. An ambush by more than a dozen of runners and clickers had taken them by surprise, making them flee camp and separating from the group. </p>
<p>Both Dejun and Hendery had gotten themselves bitten, and had ordered Yangyang and Ten to move, to get away before they turned. Ten and Yangyang had galloped away to the sounds of gunshots and loud screams, gathering the attention of potential infected hiding within the woods so that Yangyang and him could escape safely. </p>
<p>Ten could only hope Dejun had stayed true to his promise and had shot Hendery and himself before they could turn. </p>
<p>Ten looked up at the sky and blinked away the tears that blurred his vision. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He whispered at the dark clouds, wishing that he still had his friends with him. Ten hoped Yangyang was with them now, the thought of the poor boy suffering too much to bear. Yangyang’s gas mask had broken while they were surrounded by spores one day, looting an abandoned gas-station, and Yangyang had forced Ten to leave on his own. </p>
<p>That had taken place barely two weeks ago and here Ten was now, scared out of his mind and lonely to the core. </p>
<p>Rusher neighed, taking Ten’s attention away from the sky that was now a dangerous dark-grey. He focused his attention back onto the road ahead, a building dooming up in the distance. </p>
<p>Ten urged Rusher to slow down to a fast walking pace, taking out his map and unfolding it as he rode. The building wasn’t on the map, Ten noted, before putting it away again. Rusher went back to galloping, faster than he had done before. Ten looked around, seeing nothing but trees. Relief washed over him as he neared the building, the trees making way for an overgrown parking lot. </p>
<p>Ten grabbed the reins and pulled them back, slowing Rusher down till he stopped altogether. </p>
<p>“Hoverbears Inn.” Ten read out loud, hopping off of Rusher. He held the reins in his hand, looking around for a spot to tie Rusher to. Ten halted, however, swallowing heavily. If he didn’t make it out of the building, he didn’t want Rusher to starve tied to a pole. </p>
<p>So instead, he guided Rusher to a spot hidden behind some trees and hoped the horse would stay. Ten rolled his shoulders, his backpack rattling, as he moved toward the door. He took hold of his hand-held, his other hand reaching out for the door knob. He stopped himself, though, and opened his backpack to retrieve his gasmask.</p>
<p>Ten let out a loud sigh into the mask before turning the door knob, squaring himself up for the worst. He pushed it open slowly, turning on his flashlight. He stayed still, holding his breath to try and listen for noises. When he heard nothing, he stepped inside and closed the door. There were no spores in the near area, but Ten kept his mask secured. God knows what he would find in the rest of the building.</p>
<p>Ten was enveloped by darkness in an instant, the only light provided by his weak flashlight. He shivered, the cold having found his way inside the building through the walls. The entrance was empty, as far as Ten could see, everything looking like people had rushed out of here in an immense hurry. </p>
<p>He walked around the room, opening drawers and finding a few notes and some food. He kept his steps quiet and his breaths soft, hoping to hear if anyone or anything was around. </p>
<p>Ten heard nothing, though, not when he looked through the downstairs rooms or the inside pool. The water had been a dark green and Ten wondered what holidays must have been like in a place like this. With children splashing around in the pool, parents on the deck chairs. Ten wished he could have seen it.</p>
<p>After Ten cleared the entire downstairs area, he found the stairs. He toed the steps softly, hoping his light footwork wouldn’t make the wood underneath his feet crack. When he arrived at the top of the staircase, he was met with a long hallway. Doors were left and right, probably leading to rooms that hadn’t been used or slept in for years, and Ten swallowed. </p>
<p>He had to check all of them, whether it was for food, supplies or any remaining infected within the building. Ten stopped and listened for any noises that carried through the walls and came up empty. A tiny flare of hope warmed his chest, the fact that maybe this building was truly abandoned something Ten allowed himself to hope, even just for a second.</p>
<p>He opened the first door and was met with an empty hotel room, the curtains opened. Ten turned his flashlight off, allowing the daylight to guide him through the room. He found several notes and even some clothes he could take with him, before he left the room and re-entered the hallway.</p>
<p>Several of the other rooms were empty, as Ten had expected. What he found wasn’t much, but Ten didn’t allow himself to sulk. Whatever he could find he would take, no matter what. He couldn’t be picky, not in a situation like this.</p>
<p>When Ten was just about to open the second to last door, a loud crash echoed through the building. Ten froze, his hand hovering just above the door knob. He could hear something moving around above him and he rolled his eyes. Luckily enough he had found a couple bullets in one of the rooms. He raised his gun and turned away from the door, walking back down the hallway with his gun cocked and ready.</p>
<p>Ten tried not to make a sound as he descended down the stairs. He could hear sound in the distance, somewhere in the direction of where Ten had found the pool, but before he could turn in that direction to investigate, he heard the sound of a clicker nearby.</p>
<p>Ten’s blood ran cold and he stopped all movement, holding his breath. He listened carefully, hearing screams and clicks in multiples. <em>Fuck.</em></p>
<p>Ten eyed the exit. He could run out of here and grab Rusher, but it would be a close call. Where clickers were meant runners, and Ten was too tired to outrun those. The darkness didn’t help and while Ten knew that they couldn’t possibly see his flashlight, he felt exposed with it on.</p>
<p>Another crash came from the pool and the clickers erupted into noise, startling Ten. He shifted his foot and touched something hard, the object toppling over and down raised bit of flooring.</p>
<p>Ten held his breath. <em>Jesus Christ. </em>He was going to die here, wasn’t he? He was going to die in this damned hotel and turn into one of those crazy fuckers.</p>
<p>In the dim light of his flashlight, Ten watched the clickers move around, toward the noise of the pool. The door, as far as Ten knew, was closed, so perhaps Ten could sneak up on them and stab them in the back. They clearly hadn’t paid much attention to whatever the fuck it was that Ten had broken, for the noises from the pool had been far too loud.</p>
<p>It was quiet now, but Ten took a step forward anyway.</p>
<p>His foot came down on the wood and it creaked loudly, and Ten felt his heart stop at the sound of the clickers rushing toward him.</p>
<p>Without a thought, Ten shot the two of them. His gun was loud in the huge hall and Ten cringed as the two clickers fell to the ground, hoping that other creatures roaming within the parts of the hotel Ten hadn’t checked hadn’t heard it.</p>
<p>Ten stayed put and held his breath, listening for any noises. When he didn’t hear anything, he took another step.</p>
<p>A <em>huge</em> bloater barreled into the hall through one of the wooden walls and Ten let out a loud gasp. He had only heard about them from other travelers he had ran into back when they were still a group. He had never encountered them himself.</p>
<p>And here one was, and Ten barely had seven bullets left and one Molotov cocktail. Ten felt his blood run cold, the knowledge that this was most likely going to kill him settling in his bones.</p>
<p>He aimed, though, finding every ounce of courage left within him and <em>shot.</em> The bloater flinched back, clearly affected, but instead of falling down the fucker threw something right at Ten. Ten rushed to the right, narrowly avoiding the gas. He bent down on his knees, crouching behind one of the couches.</p>
<p>The noises from the pool started back up again. Ten dared one glance over the couch and could barely hold his sigh of relief as the bloater lost interest in him and moved toward the pool instead.</p>
<p>Ten whirled his head around to the door that lead to the pool. Those were gunshots. There were other humans inside the building.</p>
<p>Ten stayed put and opened his backpack, hands shaking as he retrieved the glass bottle. Without much of a thought, he lit up the rope and threw it towards the door, hoping the bloater would burn.</p>
<p>Loud, deep and blood curling screams filled the hall and Ten dared to stand up, aiming his gun at the now kneeling bloater and shooting three times in quick succession. The bloater screamed one more time before curling up, exploding into what seemed to be a cloud of gas.</p>
<p>Ten allowed himself to fall to the floor behind the couch, his fingers touching his gas mask absentmindedly. It was still intact, thank <em>fuck. </em></p>
<p>The gunshots in the pool continued. Ten sighed. He opened the magazine of his gun and counted three more shots. He couldn’t possibly leave these humans to fend for themselves.</p>
<p>Ten clenched his hand around his backpack strap, Yangyang’s eyes flashing through his mind, and he rushed over. He stepped over the bleeding vessel and opened the door, gun in the air.</p>
<p>“There’s too many of them!”</p>
<p>Ten froze. He knew that voice. He knew that voice like the back of his hand. He knew that voice like he had known the way his mother used to sing songs to him before bed, like he knew the bedtime story she always told him because they didn’t have any other ones. He knew the person that that voice belonged to better than anyone, better than Ten knew himself, and he bit his lip.</p>
<p>“Molotov incoming!” Came another voice and Ten gasped, recognizing Lucas’ voice easily. Ten could see some flames behind the wall that separated this area from the pool and he took off, no doubt in his mind.</p>
<p>He shot the first runner he saw right in the head. There was another one but before Ten could take that one out, someone else did.</p>
<p>“We got this! Just a few more!”</p>
<p>Ten felt his heart do a flip. <em>Sicheng</em>.</p>
<p>They were all okay. Kun, Sicheng and Lucas were all still very much alive.</p>
<p>He couldn’t think about it much, though, for the screams and groans of zombies around them was getting too much.</p>
<p>Ten jumped into the empty pool.</p>
<p>“Anyone got any spare amo?!” He yelled, gathering the attention of the three men standing in the pool with him.</p>
<p>Lucas’ turned his head around first, his eyes widening. “Ten.”</p>
<p>Kun whipped his head around next, the gun that was leaning on his shoulder nearly falling to the floor. When Ten found Kun’s eyes behind the glass of his gasmask, Ten’s heart jumped.</p>
<p>A loud scream broke the moment they were having, taking their attention away. Ten followed Lucas’, Sicheng and Kun’s gaze toward a busted window that hadn’t been there when Ten had cleared the area, another bloater making his way inside.</p>
<p>“No time for chitchat! Glad you’re alive though, fuck.” Sicheng yelled. He threw one box at Ten, which the smaller barely caught.</p>
<p>Ten reloaded and immediately shot at the bloater, desperately trying to prevent it from entering the pool. He reached for his shotgun and fired again, his shoulder aching with the impact of the fire. The bloater let out a loud garbled scream, gas coming out of his body, and a Molotov cocktail hit him right in the head, setting his entire body aflame.</p>
<p>Ten couldn’t watch for long, though, as the few Runners and one clicker that were left standing rushed forward. It was a blur of gunshots and screams, blood <em>everywhere</em> but when Ten opened his eyes after firing his last bullet, the bodies of what once were people splayed across the pool and the tile flooring.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He whispered, before he felt arms wrap around him. Ten hugged back immediately, tears that he had been holding onto for <em>weeks </em>finally wetting his cheeks. He felt sobs wracking his body, the heat of Kun’s arms around him and his soft whispers in his ear something Ten had craved for days and days.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d come back.” He whispered into Kun’s shoulder, shaking. Kun just tightened his hold on him and didn’t say anything, placing kisses to the side of Ten’s face as best as he could, the gas mask in the way.</p>
<p>“Always.” Kun finally said when Ten pulled back ever so slightly. Sicheng and Lucas were hugging each other as well, the relief of having survived such a fight washing over all four of them.</p>
<p>Ten leaned in and kissed Kun on the lips briefly. They didn’t have all the time in the world for Ten remembered he had heard more infected on the third floor, but he could relish in the fact that his boyfriend and friends were still alive.</p>
<p>“Are the rest with you?” Lucas then asked, taking Ten right of his blissful second of unawareness.</p>
<p>Dread filled Ten instantly, his blood running cold. He bowed his head before shaking it, a sob leaving his body.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Sicheng asked, rushed.</p>
<p>Ten flinched. “De—Dejun and—and Hendery got bitten—at camp. Yangyang—<em>fuck</em>—Yangyang’s gasmask broke and—and before I could do—do anything, he locked me out of the gas—gas station we were in.”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>,” Lucas whispered, dejected. Ten felt his heart break. He reached out for Kun’s hand, who had yet to say anything, and sighed in relief when Kun squeezed it back, albeit softly.</p>
<p>“Fuck—okay.” Sicheng whispered. Ten could hear the sadness and despair in his voice, but chose to ignore it for now. They still weren’t one hundred percent safe and they needed to get out of this spore invested area.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Ten replied, though. He was supposed to protect them and he <em>failed</em>, miserably.</p>
<p>Kun’s hold tightened. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for, Ten.”</p>
<p>Ten nodded, but Kun’s words didn’t serve to relief the ache in his chest. He followed, though, when Sicheng, Lucas and Kun moved to get out of the pool.</p>
<p>“Have you checked the building?”</p>
<p>Ten nodded at Lucas’ question. He wiped at his face, trying to get rid of some of the tears, and sighed. “I got to the first floor and checked the rooms. Didn’t manage to get further, though, because you guys showed up.”</p>
<p>Sicheng scoffed softly, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Do we really want to stay here, though? There’s spores everywhere.” Kun asked, one hand holding onto Ten’s and the other tightly clutching his gun. Both Lucas and Sicheng shook their heads.</p>
<p>“Did you guys pass any buildings then? Because where I came from, there weren’t any for miles. Except for the t—”</p>
<p>“The town.” Kun interrupted him, hand clenching around Ten’s. Ten felt his heart jump in his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. Were they on their way to the town Ten had been in? Had Kun remembered, after all? Their promise to return there when they were split apart, whatever happened?</p>
<p>They had chosen the town by simply throwing one of Kun’s daggers at a map they had found in a bookstore one day. It was months ago, way before their plan for Oregon was formed and way before they met the rest of their group.</p>
<p>They had been living in an abandoned shopping mall for weeks, hundreds of miles away from the town, and Kun was sick of spending his days inside. It had been a plan, <em>something</em>, if the worst were to happen.</p>
<p>And it <em>had</em>. And Kun had remembered.</p>
<p>Kun smiled at him. Ten <em>really</em> really wished he could kiss him, but the risk of taking their gas masks off was enough to stop him. For now.</p>
<p>“There’s a storm forming.” Sicheng commented, eyes on the open door that lead to the pool. Kun groaned.</p>
<p>“Rusher is hidden behind trees, but there’s no way he can take all of us.” Ten joked. He wanted to lift the spirits a little bit, for the three men in front of him still looked absolutely distraught and Sicheng was bleeding, Ten noticed, and Lucas let out a snort.</p>
<p>“We could clear out the building and try and find a room without spores.” Sicheng suggested, aiming his flash light at the stairs a few feet away. The two clickers that Ten had shot lay on the ground, making Lucas gasp, Sicheng jump and Kun shoot.</p>
<p>Ten blinked, his ears ringing. “They’re dead!”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Well.”</p>
<p>“When was the last time you guys slept?” Ten asked, worry rising up in his throat. He hadn’t slept lots since they had been split up, either, but the three men in front of him seemed to be on edge to the point where Kun’s immediate response to seeing something lifeless on the ground was to <em>shoot</em>.</p>
<p>“Days ago.” Lucas answered, stepping over the two bodies. He nudged one with his shoe, the flesh making a squelching sound, and Sicheng pushed him away.</p>
<p>“Days ago?” Ten asked. “How?”</p>
<p>“We just—we kept walking. We needed to reach that town.” Kun answered.</p>
<p>“But—we came from the same direction? If you guys were headed straight here, how come I didn’t—”</p>
<p>“At first—” Kun started, taking a deep breath. “At first, we thought you guys had all died. When we got back to camp, we found mangled bodies, most of them unrecognizable. We didn’t know whether you guys were okay, so we—we just started walking. Without any plan, really.”</p>
<p>“Bu—”</p>
<p>“And then Kun remembered the promise you guys made, when we were passing through a small village, and the plan changed.”</p>
<p>Ten closed his eyes, the urge to sob rising up in his throat once more. How <em>lost </em>they must have felt—how alone.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He whispered again.</p>
<p>“Stop that.” Lucas scolded, engulfing Ten in a hug. Ten sighed into Lucas’ warmth, tears spilling out.</p>
<p>“Let’s clear the building and get some sleep, yeah?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the sentence was 'I knew you'd come back.' and my brain immediately thought of this. so yeah. </p>
<p>hope y'all enjoyed! kudos and comments are more than appreciated!! </p>
<p>have an amazing day and feel free to check out my twitter or leave smth in my cc !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/softyjseo">feel free to say hello on twitter!</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo">or leave a message in my cc!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>